callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Model 1887
The Winchester Model 1887 is a lever-action shotgun originally designed by American gun designer John Browning and produced by the Winchester Repeating Arms Company during the late 19th and early 20th centuries. The Model 1887 used black powder 12-gauge shells and 10-gauge shells, but replicas made today are often chambered for more common modern ammunition. It is featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Model 1887 is used by the Ultranationalists and the Militia in Takedown. It can also be found in the Museum. It is unlocked at level 67 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer mode. Although the wooden stock of the weapon has been sawn off, The Model 1887 has excellent accuracy and the farthest range of any of the shotguns. With Stopping Power, Steady Aim, and Akimbo, its range of lethality is increased even further, making it deadly at even mid-range. Because of this, it is probably the most effective shotgun in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer. This killing power is off-set by its slow (compared to other shotguns) rate of fire and reload time. Each shell is loaded individually, so reload time varies based on how empty the weapon is. Between each shot, the weapon must be cocked, making it one of the slower firing weapons in the game. The Model 1887 is favored among high-level players, as an Akimbo wielding player can defeat most other weapon users in close to mid range encounters. One of the fix's of Patch 1.07 was to Severely reduce the range of Akimboed 1887's, as player's complained that having the Akimbo attachment on, coupled with the fact the gun could one hit kill at far greater ranges than any other shotgun made getting kill's with it far too easy. When used without Akimbo it's range is still the same as it was before the 1.07 patch. Image:Confirmation-winchester-1887_tn.jpg|Model 1887 being used by Ultranationalist. Image:1887.png|The Model 1887 in game. Image:1887_icon_-blackkat7073-.png|Model 1887 pick up icon. Trivia * The M1887 was actually discontinued in 1920, so it is very odd to be featured in a modern warfare game. * While the player is wielding this weapon with Akimbo attached, when sprinting, it is the only instance in the game that the player view model is actually in the 'Akimbo' position (holding both arms up with elbows outward). * The Model 1887 is the oldest, and only lever-action gun to ever be featured in a Call of Duty game. * The Winchester 1887 contains multiple references to the weapon from the film Terminator, as they both have a sawed-off stock and barrel, as well as a large lever loop allowing for one handed cocking (also known as "flip-cocking"). While using the 1887 Akimbo, the player spins the lever around their finger to reload. This is also how Arnold reloads the shotgun in the movie. Also, when players use Akimbo 1887s, they are 40% more likely to spawn as a soldier with dark sunglasses, another reference to the Terminator. * The reloading animation has the player loading one shell into the barrel (the upper tube) and the rest into the tube magazine (the lower tube.) * Some Model 1887s used the more powerful 10-gauge shells, which might explain the weapon's unusually long effective range. * On Infinity Ward's website the Model 1887 was voted the most popular shotgun in Modern Warfare 2. * It is common to find this weapon using Akimbo, and nothing else; most players use Akimbo 1887's. * After a shot is made, you cannot knife while cocking the gun. * Infinity Ward has announced that there will be a future patch to balance the 1887 stats, however, the planned changes are unknown * This is the only weapon in Call of Duty series that has Bigger magazine in Multiplayer than Singleplayer Video thumb|300px|left|Model 1887 Akimbo on Rust Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:American Weapons Category:Multiplayer